Exercise devices are provided in a variety of sizes, styles, and means of providing exercise for an individual. The most useful exercise devices provide some means of resistance against which exercises are performed. Resistance is provided in a variety of ways, with a personal exercise device preferably providing lightweight resistance, as opposed to heavy weights or other mechanisms of heavy resistance. Lightweight resistance provides for a more portable, less cumbersome device. Further, a desirable lightweight resistance exercise device incorporates some means for at least partial disassembly of the device, for even greater portability. The present apparatus provides lightweight, portable, resistance exercise. The present apparatus can be disassembled and height adjusted. The present apparatus provides adjustable resistance and a means for stabilizing an individual using the apparatus.